


Flesh

by lemonmangosorbet



Series: Extension Of You [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 'cause Venom is gonna eat a dude, Frottage, M/M, Mild Gore, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threats of Violence, mention of attempted robbery / attack, oh what a surprise it's porn....again, sorta?, well the equivalent when you're doing it with a shape-shifting symbiote etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmangosorbet/pseuds/lemonmangosorbet
Summary: Eddie skulked the streets at night and it was getting late, definitely well past midnight. He was so hungry, well, he wasn't hungry. Venom was. It had been a few days since his last fresh meal, and Eddie needed to provide for him, but he couldn’t just eat anyone; they had rules in place.Eddie and Venom go out in search of a fresh meal, and they both make progress in telling each other what they like.





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be busy for the next few days, and the update for this series was ready, so I thought I'd treat you guys and post it early :3
> 
> I've noticed other fic writers using bold for Venom, so I thought I'd give it a try too. Venom's speech spoken aloud will be in bold and use speech marks ("), while Venom's speech that only Eddie can hear in his head will be in bold, italics and use single quotation marks ('). The same goes for Eddie; his internal thoughts will be in italics and use the single quotation marks ('). I hope that makes sense!
> 
> Enjoy this update! ❤️

_**‘Eddie. Hungry....’** _

 

“I know buddy. We just gotta wait for the right opportunity.”

 

Eddie skulked the streets at night and it was getting late, definitely well past midnight. He was so hungry, well, _he_ wasn't hungry. Venom was. It had been a few days since his last _fresh_ meal, and Eddie needed to provide for him, but he couldn’t just eat anyone; they had rules in place.

 

His location of choice this evening was the area near his apartment where most of the nightclubs and bars were congregated. He walked from one to the next, passing all the side streets and alleyways, walking with his hood up and hands buried in his pockets. Each time he passed the entrance to a nightclub, he could see security giving him the eye. They couldn’t help it; he looked like he was up to no good.

 

**_‘Bad guy?’_**  Venom asked as they passed a tall, muscular and bald bouncer.

 

_‘No. It’s his job to look mean, but he’s not a bad guy.’_

 

_**‘Whatever you say Eddie.’** _

 

Eddie felt bad. He knew how hungry Venom was; he could feel it too. But he couldn’t just run around San Francisco eating whoever he wanted. The authorities might start getting suspicious if a huge number of missing person cases fell in their lap. And there was only so much a diet of chocolate and tater tots could do; unfortunately Venom still needed a fresh meal every few days.

 

As they passed a dark alleyway, they heard a muffled cry.

 

_**‘Bad guy?’**_  Venom sounded hopeful.

 

“Yep. Let’s go.”

 

Eddie snuck into the alley; luckily there had not been anyone else around to hear the plea for help. The assailant didn’t notice Eddie either; he was getting better at moving around quietly, and the cover of darkness helped. The victim was a young woman, she must have stumbled into the alleyway by accident after coming out of one of the bars. Now she was being held at knifepoint by some guy demanding her purse.

 

“Money and cellphone. Now!”

 

She was so terrified she couldn’t even form a sentence. Her hands trembled as she clutched her phone, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

 

“What are you waiting for? Don’t make me use this!”

 

The attacker began to move forward, and the lady opened her mouth to scream, but in her terror she was unable to emit any sound.

 

_‘Get him V. It’s dinner time.’_

 

In an instant, Venom had completely taken over Eddie’s body with his full physical form. He lunged himself forward, grabbing the arm of the man that held the knife. In his eagerness, his grip was too strong and the man’s arm snapped; he screamed in agony. The knife made a sound as it hit the ground. The young woman looked as pale as a sheet, her mouth agape in terror at the sight of Venom.

 

The man’s arm still in his grasp, he lifted him off the ground to get a better look. The woman took her chance, and scrambled to run out of the alleyway, shrieking in fear.

 

_‘You’re welcome!’_ Eddie thought to himself sarcastically.

 

Now that she had safely made her getaway, Venom could focus on his meal. The attacker was still screaming, and Eddie only had moments to make his decision. He didn’t look like a guy who’d fallen on hard times and needed to depend on petty crime to make a quick buck. No, this guy looked like he’d seen the inside of a cell a few times, and Eddie was sure he could spot a gang tattoo on his neck, peeking out over his shirt collar. He hated to judge a book by it’s cover, but it was the only way to be sure they were taking out the right sort of ‘bad guy’.

 

**“Okay Eddie?”**

 

_‘Yeah, go ahead. But remember, eat everything and don’t make a mess of it.’_

 

Soon the cries of the man were silenced, and instead replaced with the sounds of flesh and bone being devoured. Eddie thought he’d never get used to it, but he surprised himself with how quickly he’d adapted. It was a necessary evil; he still didn’t particularly like it, but it was the only way for Venom to get the nutrition he needed.

 

It was a grizzly scene; Venom tried to keep the bloodshed to a minimum, but he bit the attacker in half and that inevitably led to mess. He tried his best though, and apart from the blood splatter, there was no other evidence of what had happened.

 

Meal consumed and Venom satisfied, his physical form shrunk away, leaving Eddie stood in the darkness, a pool of blood by his feet. He found that he didn’t feel bad about what they’d done; instead he felt much better, feeling the effects of Venom’s satisfaction.

 

But Venom’s voice in Eddie’s head told a different story,

 

**_‘Eddie. Hungry.’_ **

 

“Hungry? How can you be hungry? You just ate a whole guy! Please don’t tell me he was just the appetizer tonight.”

 

_**‘No Eddie. Hungry.’** _

 

Venom partly manifested again, but this time next to Eddie. He pushed him into the nearby wall, and Eddie could feel the cold bricks against his back, through his hoodie.

 

**“Hungry.”** Venom insisted, his face now only an inch or two away from Eddie’s.

 

One of Venom’s clawed hands pressed against the wall, right next to Eddie’s head, and he leaned in, forcing his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. He made a small muffled noise in surprise and felt Venom’s tendrils crawling under his hoodie; they crept up along his stomach to his chest. Another cupped Eddie’s crotch and gave it a soft squeeze, and Eddie got the message loud and clear.

 

_‘Oh. You mean that kind of hungry.’_

 

Eddie leaned into the kiss as much as he could with Venom still holding him against the wall. He tried not to think about the fact that he was kissing Venom after he had just eaten, but instead focused on the exhilaration building in the pit of his stomach. Eddie wanted to reach out and touch Venom, but his arms were also pinned against the cold bricks. Venom’s forcefulness only served to excite Eddie more, and their kisses were more like messy open mouthed ones, with Eddie desperately moving his tongue against Venom’s.

 

This was nice, but a cold, dark alleyway in the middle of the city didn’t provide the privacy and comfort for this kind of activity.

 

Venom pulled away and gave Eddie one of his toothy grins. Eddie’s cheeks were warm; Venom had got him flustered.

 

“How about we head home?” Eddie asked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The door to the apartment hadn’t even closed behind them, and Eddie felt himself moving involuntarily towards the bedroom.

 

“Hey, wait a sec. Let me at least close the door.”

 

He managed to catch the edge of the door with the tips of his fingers, and he pushed it shut. He heard the sound of it close, but he was already at the bedroom door; Venom was not hesitating to get Eddie all to himself.

 

Soon he was being pushed onto the bed, and once his back was pressed against the sheets, Eddie could see Venom again. He partially formed above him, a wide grin displaying his sharp teeth.

 

“Eager, huh?” Eddie asked, unable to hide his own smirk.

 

He had to admit it to himself: he liked this. He enjoyed Venom’s eagerness; he enjoyed feeling wanted and desired. After Annie, Eddie wasn’t sure if he could feel like this again with someone else; but here he was, with Venom. He just wondered what the cause of Venom’s enthusiasm was this time.

 

**“I like when we catch the bad guys together Eddie.”**

 

_‘Oh....’_

 

He realised it was probably the adrenaline rush from the hunt that had put Venom in the mood. He wondered if this was going to be a frequent occurrence after every one of Venom’s fresh meals.

 

Although Venom kept his eyes on Eddie’s face, his tendrils crept out and began investigating his body. They crawled under his hoodie, pulling the fabric up to expose his stomach. Eddie helped by propping himself up enough that he could pull the item of clothing over his head. Still propped up on his elbows, he watched the inky coils spread over his abdomen, following the curvature of his muscles, caressing his skin.

 

**“Lie down for us Eddie.”**

 

Eddie obliged; as his head hit the pillow, he could feel his arms moving. Venom positioned them so his hands were above his head, and he felt them press into the pillow too. He hadn’t noticed until now, but he was also unable to move his legs. Venom had pinned him to the bed, and it gave Eddie a rush of excitement.

 

Venom regarded him on the bed, looking him up and down. His smile grew wider.

 

**“You look delicious.”**

 

Eddie let out a snort of laughter at the choice of word.

 

“Do I? How about you tell me what you like?”

 

Eddie raised his eyebrow and grinned back at Venom. It was strange to think a few days ago he was trying to deny both of them this; what the hell had he been thinking?

 

Venom did not respond to Eddie’s question verbally. Instead, after taking in the sight before him for long enough, his tongue snaked out and ran along Eddie’s stomach, up towards his chest. Eddie gasped at the sensation, his body involuntarily twitching in reaction to it. But Venom continued his ascent, reaching one of Eddie’s nipples. He slowly traced circles over it with his tongue, and then teased the nub. Eddie’s nipples grew hard in the process.

 

Then Venom’s voice was clear and deep in Eddie’s mind,

 

_**‘We like this. It’s fascinating how sensitive this part of your body is Eddie.’** _

 

Eddie let out a low moan as Venom continued to work his nipples. He tried his best to lift his head so he could look down at what was being done to him. It wasn’t enough that Venom paid attention to one; while his tongue worked one, a tendril worked and squeezed the other. Eddie could feel his cock grow harder and strain against the fabric of his pants.

 

When Venom was done, he brought his face closer to Eddie’s. His tongue very delicately ran along Eddie’s top lip, then his bottom lip, and then the seam between them. Eddie couldn’t help himself; his lips parted and he let his tongue out to meet Venom’s.

 

_**‘Whenever my tongue is near your mouth we feel how you want to meet it with your own. We like that too Eddie.’** _

 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut and he groaned loudly; his tongue moving against Venom’s in languid movements, unlike the frantic kisses they’d shared earlier in the alleyway. Eddie tried to move his hips in some way to get more comfortable, but he couldn’t while his trousers were still on and restricting his cock.

 

Their kiss ended, but Venom remained close. Eddie turned his head so his cheek pressed into the pillow, and when he did that, it allowed Venom to get closer to his neck. He felt Venom’s breath on the skin there, and then a small lick against a sensitive area. But it didn’t last long; Venom came closer, his sharp teeth only a fraction away from one of the most vulnerable parts of Eddie’s body. He only needed to brush his fangs against Eddie’s neck ever so delicately to get a reaction out of him.

 

“Ah! Fuck!”

 

**“You like that Eddie?”**

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

More than he’d like to admit out loud.

 

**“Good. We like it too.”**

 

“P-please....” Eddie was unravelling and losing any composure, “take my pants off.”

 

He loved this foreplay and the build up it caused, but the tension of his cock still restricted by jeans was becoming unbearable.

 

Venom’s tendrils made quick work of Eddie’s belt and the zipper of his pants. As soon as the jeans were pulled down just a little, and the restriction on Eddie’s cock was released, he sighed in relief.

 

**“We like this too.”**

 

Eddie looked down to see what Venom was talking about, and he saw the dark patch on his boxers caused, no doubt, by precome. Venom’s tongue traced over the patch, stimulating the head of Eddie’s cock that was separated only by fabric. His head pushed back into the pillow and he tried to arch his hips off the bed to feel something more against his cock.

 

“You’re killing me.” he sighed.

 

Eddie’s jeans were discarded and Venom took pity of him and threw the boxers to the floor too. Now completely naked, and still pinned by his arms and legs to the bed, Venom’s tongue ran up and down Eddie’s cock, momentarily teasing the head where more precome had collected.

 

However, Venom did not continue with his unique way of giving a blow job as he had done the last time. When Eddie wondered what was wrong, he looked down at Venom.

 

**“What do you want us to do to you Eddie?”**

 

Eddie blinked, feeling dumbfounded.

 

“At this point, anything?”

 

**“You don’t need to tell us. Just think it.”**

 

At first, Eddie’s mind was blank; his brain had stopped functioning earlier when he felt Venom’s tongue against his cock. This momentary break gave the cogs in his head time to start turning. The first thing he thought about was something he’d done a long time ago, with a previous boyfriend during college. But he tried to shake the thought from his mind. It wouldn’t work with Venom; his body wasn’t exactly like that of other humans. Eddie would need to think outside the box.

 

But before he could think of anything else, Venom was already responding. His body formed it’s humanoid shape; big and muscular. The mattress creaked under the additional weight and Eddie felt it dip next to him on both sides, as Venom held himself above Eddie with his hands. They were face to face, and as Venom’s body moved closer to Eddie’s, he felt something rub against his cock. He strained to look down between them, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it.

 

Venom had manifested a cock for himself; it looked very much like Eddie’s and was hard too. The only difference was size; Venom’s was larger to fit the proportions of his humanoid form. Eddie tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. He had to admit he was in awe of what Venom had produced.

 

Venom repeated his action, moving his hips so his cock rubbed against Eddie’s.

 

“A-ah! Wait- Wait wait wait.” Eddie tried to move, forgetting his hand was locked in place, “Let my hand go for a sec. I’m gonna make this so much better.”

 

Venom released the invisible hold he had over Eddie’s hands.

 

“Thank you.”

 

**“You’re welcome.”**

 

Venom’s politeness make Eddie smile. He reached over to the nightstand and dug around in the top drawer until he found the bottle of lube. Eddie wasn’t entirely sure if they needed it, but with Venom trying to replicate how his own cock looked, he imagined Venom would also replicate the feel and texture. There would be too much friction, and a little lubrication could help that.

 

Eddie squeezed a decent amount into the palm of his hand and then got it in between them. He tried his best to grasp both their cocks, the underside of his pressing against the underside of Venom’s. He attempted to stroke both their cocks in unison; lube had been a good idea.

 

Eddie let out a moan and smiled; it felt _so good_.

 

“Can you try that? Hold it like I’m holding it.”

 

One of Venom’s arms disappeared, leaving the other to support his upper body. It was replaced by one of his tendrils, that snaked in between them and wrapped around both their cocks, allowing Eddie to remove his hand.

 

“Yeah, like that.”

 

Venom replicated Eddie’s earlier action and stroked them both. His pace began slow and tentative, and once Eddie was comfortable, the speed increased gradually. Eddie moved his hips, thrusting into Venom’s grip, his own cock slipping against Venom’s. He didn’t think they’d be able to do this together, but they were, and it was working. Eddie was losing himself again. The heat building in his gut becoming hotter and tighter. He tried to maintain a rhythm to his thrusts, but the closer he got to climax, the more erratic his movements became.

 

Venom copied Eddie’s movements, also thrusting into the grip, grinding his cock against Eddie’s.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Eddie tried to grip the pillow under his head, “I’m coming.”

 

His shouts of ecstasy became muffled as Venom’s tongue worked it’s way into Eddie’s mouth again. He responded eagerly, kissing Venom messily. He felt his come against his stomach, and his body tensed as he came.

 

Venom stroked them both until Eddie’s body relaxed, then he slowed his pace. Their kisses went from messy and frantic to languid. Eddie felt at bliss; totally spent and relaxed, ready to drift off to sleep.

 

Venom began to lift himself off Eddie, releasing their cocks.

 

“Just need to get cleaned-”

 

Eddie was about to get off the bed to go to the bathroom, but Venom was already handling the situation. Again his tongue was moving over Eddie’s stomach, cleaning up the mess he’d made.

 

Eddie watched but added,

 

“You don’t need to do that every time you know?”

 

**“But Eddie, it has nutritional value.”**

 

Venom continued and Eddie wanted to tell him that it still wasn’t a good reason to do it; shame he enjoyed the sight of it too much to tell Venom to stop.

 

Eddie didn’t need to do anything else; he laid on the bed while one of Venom’s tendrils reached over to turn off the lamp, and another pulled the sheets over them. It had become routine that Venom would maintain a physical form in bed with Eddie. He found it comforting feeling Venom against his back and wrapped over his waist.

 

He had a thought and it made him smile.

 

_‘Why not?’_

 

“Hand.” Eddie said quietly, holding out his own next to him on the pillow.

 

It worked; Venom manifested a hand to fit in Eddie’s. Their fingers laced, and Eddie gave Venom’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Night V.”

 

**“Good night Eddie.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Would it have been funny if instead the title for this fic had been 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!', after the abba song? :p
> 
> I [tumbl](https://lemonmangosorbet.tumblr.com/) and I [tweet](https://twitter.com/lemonmangoes), please feel free to follow me
> 
> Feedback always appreciated! ❤️


End file.
